


dog-eared map

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AMAZIN G, F/M, i did i t, i finally finished this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2006208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"are you an angel?" is the first thing he blurts out when he comes to his senses</p>
            </blockquote>





	dog-eared map

**Author's Note:**

> liSTEN TO FLIGHTLESS BIRD, AMERICAN MOUTH BY IRON AND WINE WHILE READING THIS OKAY PLEASE

He is of seven years when his mother takes him to the county fair over the summer. He has never been to it before and he has heard countless stories of its grandeur from his best friend, Reiner, who always promises to take him along every summer (“Maybe next year,”).

His mother makes him eat dinner before they leave so he doesn’t end up throwing up in the car ride back from all of the funnel cake and cotton candy he plans to consume. He can barely finish the mashed potatoes and roast beef his mother sets in front of him and he shivers from anticipation as he sits in the backseat of his mother’s station wagon.

After his mother parks the car in the lot teeming with people, she takes out her wallet and hands him a ten-dollar bill and warns him to not ask her for more later on. He nods enthusiastically, not listening to her, and he is eager to run off into the fairgrounds, to explore all of the booths, to get lost in the funhouses, to finally be free for once. With final word of promising to be good, she lets him go and he runs. He runs past all the carnival rides, past all of the booths, and he runs until he has seen every last inch of the fair.

When he stands in line for the cotton candy stall, worry settles in when he notices that he’s used up nearly all of his money and he is not sure if he can scrape up enough change to get a stick of cotton candy. As the line inches forward, he grows increasingly worried and he rolls his money in his hands nervously.

"I have a dollar, if you need it."

Bertholdt turns around quickly, looking for the source of the voice. Behind him stands a little girl, her hair in loose waves framing her small face. He is nearly blinded by the light reflecting from her and she is brighter than the sunflowers that grow in his mother's garden.

"Are you an angel?" is the first thing he blurts out when he comes to his senses. She gives him a small smile before pushing the rolled up dollar bill into his hand.

"I'm Annie."

**+**

When it’s his turn to buy cotton candy, he shuffles to the stall and he slides the dollar bill topped with the loose change from his pocket over the counter. The woman behind the wooden counter takes his money and asks him which color of cotton candy does he want, and Bertholdt points to the row with the blue cotton candy.  The woman pulls out a stick and hands it to the boy, who takes it eagerly as he stretches on the tips of his toes. Bertholdt turns to the girl by his side and offers her his cotton candy.

"Do you want some?” He gently asks her. She nods in reply and he hands her the stick. She takes it in her small hands and she sinks her teeth into the fluffy spun sugar.

When she comes back up to look at him, eyes shining and pieces of half-melted cotton candy on her cheeks, he notices the sliver of blue stuck in her hair. He reaches out to touch her golden hair and he is careful not to let his fingers linger when he pulls out the piece of cotton candy.

Annie laughs. She giggles as she feels Bertholdt’s fingers through her hair and she looks up at him, pushing back the loose strands. Her laughter grows as she sees a grin bloom across Bertholdt’s face. Though his smile is small, she knows that it’s from the very bottom of his heart. Once Bertholdt’s hands are resting at the side of thighs, Annie slips her tiny fingers through his and squeezes tight. Bertholdt is surprised by how warm her hand feels wrapped around his. Her fingers are sticky, yes, but he doesn’t mind at all. And he doesn’t mind at all when she leans up to press a chaste kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you,” she murmurs. “I love you!”

Bertholdt turns as pink as the cotton candy in the stalls before stuttering out, “R-really?”

“I pinky swear.” Annie says, sticking out her little finger and holding it out for him. Bertholdt wraps his pinky finger around hers and she tugs down on his. “We’re married now!”

**+**

They pass by a carnival game involving china plates and a baseball. Since Bertholdt is the pitcher on his Friday night little league team, he easily wins a large pink teddy bear. Bertholdt hands it off to Annie, who snuggles the bear before giving his hand in hers a reassuring squeeze.

**+**

“Where do you want to go next?” Bertholdt asks, watching Annie swing her arms while she walks.   
“The Ferris wheel,” She points up at the sky and he follows her.

He’d follow her with his whole life, no matter what.

**+**

Annie scrambles into the car and takes a seat, looking out in awe of all the people at the fair. She giggles when she spots the cotton candy stall, and Bertholdt nearly melts into a puddle when he hears her laughter. They float to the top and she holds his hand again, but she holds on long after they have disembarked.

**+**

He tells her to wait when they’re back on the ground. She tells him okay and she sits on the steps of the Ferris wheel’s entrance.

He runs through the crowd, weaving in and out of hordes of people to find that one stall that sells blue cotton candy. He barely has enough money left to get a cone, but the woman running the stand hands him one for free, telling him that it’s okay.

**+**

Annie’s not there when he goes back to the Ferris wheel.

**+**

He searches everywhere for her, starting from the petting zoo to the big kid rides his mom made him promise not to go on. But he doesn’t find her and it starts to rain when he gives up. He walks back to the now empty cotton candy stall, half-melted cotton candy in hand when he sees her.

She’s walking away from him and he only sees the back of her blue dress as she gets smaller and smaller and the distance between them grows smaller and smaller and he’s powerless to stop her from leaving.

He just holds onto the cone of cotton candy he got for her and lets the melted sugar drip all over his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> h ah


End file.
